Las Vegas
Las Vegas is the newest, and fifth playable city. Beta was released on July 21, 2010. *8 Districts are available, (the seventh and eighth districts were released on September 14th, 2010) instead of the traditional tiers. *Unlike other cities, the Loot:Las Vegas is random, so you can loot the district loot items from any job in that district. *Jobs are split into a job tree, so you can choose your path (Energy Path, Fight Path or Social Path) *The currency is in Vegas Chips ($V) *Properties Tab is now My Casino . Build your Casino to earn more chips! *Build your vault to store your chips, and convert other currencies to chips *There is also Additional Fight Option of Tournament, for boxing style knock out fighting (earns Victory Coins for Fight Club items) *10 new achievements available. (+8 new with release of Area 51 and Hoover Dam) *6 new free gifts (limited time). *Now open to everyone for free once you are level 18. *See Las Vegas Preview for the news and announcements that lead up to the release. Districts *District 1: North Las Vegas *District 2: Paradise City *District 3: The Lower Strip *District 4: Shogun Casino *District 5: Mojave Desert *District 6: The Upper Strip *District 7: Area 51 *District 8: Hoover Dam Las Vegas Properties Each District from above unlocks a building for your Casino. Required Items Each property can be upgraded up to 5 stars (in 1/2 star increments) similar to the Chop Shop with consumable loot. Upgrading each casino properties requires * Cinder Block * Steel Girder * Concrete * Construction Tool Special loot items dropped from a job in the corresponding District * Slot Machine * Casino Dealer * Chef * Poker Table * Bellhop Properties * Slots * Table Games * Restaurant * Poker Room * Hotel * Fountain Vault The Vault can be upgraded to bank more cash and exchange more NY$, C$, R$, B$ for V$ with five security loot drops: * Security Camera * Deposit Box * Magnetic Lock * Reinforced Steel * Motion Sensor Possible loot All loot items drop randomly in their respective districts. For a more specific page detailing where these loot items are from, see Loot:Las Vegas Weapons Armor Vehicles Animals Consumables Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you receive the mastery item listed below. When you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense and replaces the previously earned item. *If you have problems with boss fights, use the Stun gun to stun them and attack (and repeat the process, until the boss is dead). North Las Vegas Victor Lil' Loco Alves Alves' Muscle Car * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Paradise City Jimmy 'Big Time' Mancuso Mancuso's Shades * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Lower Strip Juliana 'Black Widow' Trieste Trieste's Pistol * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Shogun Casino Roger Bidwell, Chief of Security Bidwell's Suit * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Mojave Desert 'Red' Jackson Jackson's Motorcycle * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Upper Strip Leon and Marcus Hill Hill's Heavy Weapons * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Area 51 Dr. Hank Williams Experimental Exosuit * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Hoover Dam Governor Halloran Hallorans Helicopter * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Exclusive Vegas Mafia Mission * You can do this mission more then once * You earned 10 Reward points, when 5 of 10 randomly selected friends helped you. * You can do this mission more times * As of recently, it was lowered to 2 Reward Points, instead of 10. Vegasmafiamissioninvite.jpg vegasmafiamissionreward.JPG Achievements Blog Post Release of District 7 and District 8 Gallery Category:Location Category:Las Vegas Category:Guides Category:Achievements Category:Loot Category:Loot:Las Vegas Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Properties Category:Las Vegas Properties